The Last Day On Earth
by starsfalldown
Summary: Hermione and Draco knew eachother before hogwarts, how will that effect their relation ship at school and during the war. Character Death. re-wright.


okay so i've totally re-written this story but i dunno if it's any better, just review and tell me (: this is like... a belated run through of how their life at school may have been if they knew eachother previously and the stuff that's majorly italicised is directly from the books (:

i don't own the characters or story either. well this one i do but yeah you get my point (:

xx sarahh review please

* * *

**The Beginning**

A young fair-haired boy about 8 years of age was sitting alone on the swings in the park near his house. When a little, frizzy brown-haired girl saw him and decided to be nice.

"Hello, what's your name?" the frizzy haired girl say's, sitting down on the swing next to his.

"Draco Aloysius Malfoy," the little boy said in a small voice, "what's yours?"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" the little girl said proudly. "Why are you sitting here _all _by yourself Draco?"

"Because," he said, not wanting to tell her the real reason why, she might laugh at him.

"Because why? There _must_ be a reason." Her tone was not harsh, just curios.

"Be-because... I-I… don't have any friends to play with." He quickly said, and looked away from her. He expected her to laugh at him; after all, a Malfoy did not need friends. Besides she was a muggle, she would not even know the high-status of the Malfoy family.

"Oh," the girl said, seeing the sad look on his face, "well would you like to be my friend?"

The boy looked up at the girl he now knew as Hermione, with a puzzled look in his eyes, "what do you mean?"

Hermione looked at Draco with an expectant look on her face and gave a sigh, "I asked you, if you wanted to be MY friend?" smiling at him she went on as he still seemed confused, "then you will have a friend to play with."

"Umm, are you sure? You really want to be friends with me?" Draco was taken aback by her request, he'd never spoken to a muggle before, his father had always said that they were not worth anything, but Hermione, she seemed different. She was quite pretty as well, even with her frizzy hair. Draco smiled to himself '_what father doesn't know can't hurt him'_.

Hermione giggled, "of course I mean it silly, and I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't mean it."

Draco looked ecstatic, "okay, let's play," And got up from his swing.

Hermione gave him a cheeky grin and suddenly tapped him on the shoulder yelling, "TAG! You're it," Then ran away from him laughing.

Draco was confused and hurt that she was running away from him, until she turned around and yelled to him "you're supposed to catch me Draco!"

'oh' Draco thought,' this must be a muggle game,' then ran off after her.

. .

Even after summer had finished and Hermione went back to school and Draco went back to being tutored by his father, the two would still see each other on weekends. Draco's mother now knew about Hermione and thought that it was just precious that Draco had a little friend that was not some pureblood brat like Pansy Parkinson. One day after school Hermione turned up at the park crying and waited for Draco, when Draco turned up to see his new best friend crying he was positively distraught.

"'Mione! What's wrong?" Draco said wrapping him arms around her small shoulders.

Through sobs and sniffles Hermione squeaked, "th-th-the b-b-boy's at school said I have cooties. An-an-and that I can't-can't-can't be friends wit-wit-with you."

"What are" Draco said, sounding out the new word, trying it out on his tongue, "c-oo-t-ee-s? And why can't I be you're friend still?"

"Cause' you'll DIE" a very distraught Hermione wailed at the top of her lungs. Flinging her hand in the air, she got up and ran home. Leaving Draco in the park thoroughly confused.

The next day when Hermione had calmed down Draco went over to her house and knocked on her front door. Hermione's mother Helen answered the door and smiled down at Draco who had a small gift bag in his hands. Helen Granger let Draco into the house and showed him up to Hermione's room where Hermione sat on her bed reading one of her schoolbooks. At the sight of Hermione reading a book, a schoolbook non-the-less Draco grinned and closed the door behind him.

"Mione I got you a present!" Draco exclaimed waking over to her bed. At the sight of Draco in her room, Hermione jumped up on her bed and backed away.

"DRACO!" she exclaimed, "You have to eave before I infect you!

Grinning from ear to ear Draco reached into his gift bag that he was holding and brought out two woven bracelets, one green and one red. "That's exactly why I'm here," still grinning Draco moved closer to Hermione showing her the bracelets.

"These," motioning to the two bracelets "will make sure that you will never infect me with you're 'cootees' so we can stay friends." Hermione slowly came down form her bed to stand in front of Draco. "When you went home last night I asked Dobby, my house elf to make these for us. He put a special spell on them to keep us from getting infected anymore."

With a huge smile Hermione lunged at Draco giving him a bone crushing hug, "Thank you Draco! You're the best. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't see you again!" Hermione gushed while Draco but the red woven bracelet onto her delicate right wrist.

. .

After that day, the two could hardly be separated and every one was happy. Draco's father Lucius was under the impression that Draco had been staying it a new friends place for a lot of the time, obviously he did not know that, that someone was a young _muggle_ girl. All was going well and Draco and Hermione were becoming the best of friends.

Until one day, Draco did not come to the park to play like usual. Hermione waited all day for him, until it got dark and her mother had to come and fetch her. She was devastated, what if something had happened to Draco, maybe his father had found out that he had been playing with her, and now he is being punished.

That night Hermione cried herself to sleep but she still went to the park the next day and waited for Draco just the same as the day before. This continued until one day she realised that her best friend wasn't coming back.

The day Hermione stopped wearing her bracelet was the day she got her letter from Hogwarts, the day she found out that all Draco had told her about magic was true.

**The M****iddle**

When Hermione saw Draco for the first time in three years, Draco had changed. His hair no longer sat this way and that it was slicked back against his head and he no longer smiled; a permanent sneer was plastered onto his face. Just as Hermione had done, Draco no longer wore his friendship bracelet.

On Hermione's first encounter with Draco in three years, Hermione knew he had changed. A nice boy named Nevil had lost his toad and Hermione agreed to help him find it. While looking through the train Hermione knocked on a compartment full of students that looked as though they were in her year, she put a smile on her face, opened the compartment, and began to ask if any of them had seen Nevil's frog, when she saw him.

Draco was looking out the window and didn't look at her when she opened the door; he merely said, "What do you want? We're full." His harsh tone shocked Hermione, but she continued with her mission. "I was _only _looking for Neville Long bottom's toad, and was _wondering_ if any of you had seen it?"

Draco recognised Hermione's voice instantaneously. As soon as she spoke, his head shot up to look at her. Yes, it was she. He thought he had seen her on the platform, but merely played it off as his imagination. But that did not matter either way, his father punished him last time when he found out that I had been playing with a muggle, if he found out that she were really a muggle born 'witch' when he would punish Draco even worse. After all Draco's Father strongly believed that, 'mud bloods' are scum and we are not to associate with them. Draco always found it hard to think of Hermione like that though.

Hermione noticed that Draco realised it was her, his face brightened but them he seemed to think better of it, and it turned back into a scowl. "No we have _not_ seen his filthy toad." Was all he said to her, and then motioned for her to get out? Hermione couldn't understand why he was acting like this towards her did he really hate her? Hermione was hurt by Draco's actions, but not enough to cry over them. She had cried enough over the loss of her best friend, this was nothing.

. .

"_I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasly, "Malfoy said smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."  
Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.  
"Good aren't they?" Malfoy said smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Clean sweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."  
The Slytherin team howled with laughter.  
"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to __**buy**__ their way in," Hermione said sharply. "They got in on pure talent."  
The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.  
"No one asked your opinion. You filthy little mud blood." He spat back at her_

After Ron had finished belching up slugs and Harry and Ron had gone off to their detention for whatever reason they had it, Hermione decided to go for a walk around the lake. After walking for a while, she found a tree and decided to sit down and think about what Draco had said to her. She knew that they weren't friends but she never thought he would end up calling- calling her that.

After Hermione had been sitting down for a while she heard a slight rustling coming from behind her, but she didn't turn around, she didn't care who it was she just continued to look out over the lake. What surprised her was when the person spoke. "Imsorryhermione!" they quickly said. At that, Hermione turned around and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing stiffly behind her. "I beg your pardon?" was all she said, as though she could not comprehend what he had actually said.

Malfoy gave a large sight and slumped down beside Hermione. "I said I was sorry okay. I didn't mean what I said to you at the pitch, I was just- just angry I suppose."

Hermione snorted at the thought, "About what? The fact that I was right?" she was very angry with him now.

"No, you weren't right. I am good at Quidditch. I've been practising all holiday's to get onto the team, it's not my fault that my father happened to donate the brooms to the team." Draco seemed to be pleading with her a little.

"What does that matter to me?" Hermione retorted quickly, "I'm just a _'filthy little Mud blood'_ I don't belong here I shouldn't be talking to you!" her voice began to rise, "precious, _'Pure-blood'_ daddy will find out again."

"Hermione don't, please." Draco _was_ pleading now. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left, but father forbade me from talking to you." He was truly upset but Hermione was still too angry to care.

"_You!_ Are _not_ to call me Hermione, _you_ are _not_ my friend. You stopped being my friend when you made me cry over you for months on end!" Hermione couldn't control herself now, she hadn't spoken about any of this to anyone, ever and she really needed to. "And I stopped caring about all of that the day I stopped crying. The day I saw you on the Hogwarts express."

"I'm sorry I really am herm-" but he was cut off again. "NO! Draco, you are _not_." Hermione was yelling now. "If you were _ever _sorry, you would have tried to talk to me in first year. You didn't though, did you? You just listened to precious, _'Pure-blood'_ daddy as usual!" Hermione spat with all the mirth she could muster and stood up, as did Draco.

"You wouldn't even_ know_ what he put me through!" Draco shouted back at her, no longer lost for words. "When he found out, he burnt anything I _ever_ had to do with you, and locked me in the dungeon and only gave me meals for a month. After I told him, I would no longer have anything to do with you, we moved and the only thing I had to remind me of you was that bracelet! And I couldn't even wear it because my father would have punished me again!" he shouted at Hermione, and then in a lower voice said, "do you still have yours?"

Hermione was taken aback by what he said but was still furious with him, "of _course_ I do." She hissed. "But none of that will ever make up for how you have treated me for the past year and a half, especially what you called me today." One single tear ran down her face.

"I told you I was sorry Hermione!" Draco pleaded with her.

"Well Draco. I . forgive you." Was the only thing Hermione said, and then strode away, just as all of her suppressed tears began to fall.

"Whatever Granger," was the last thing Draco said before he made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons.

. .

_Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid were walking back up to the castle with the rest of their 'Care of magical Creatures' class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, walking with Crabbe and Goyle, keep looking back and laughing derisively.  
"'S no good," Hagrid sadly said as they reached the castle steps. "That committee's in Lucius Malfoy's Pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…"  
Hagrid turned around and hurried back towards his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.  
"Look at him blubber!"  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.  
"Have you ever seen anything quite so pathetic?" Malfoy said.  
"And he's supposed to be out teacher!"  
Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards Malfoy but Hermione got there first – SMACK!  
She had punched Malfoy in the nose with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy stagger back. Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.  
"Don't you __**dare**__ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil – little ferret -"  
"Hermione!" Ron said weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.  
"Get __**off**__, Ronald!"  
Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backwards, and Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instruction, thoroughly bewildered.  
"C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and next moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons._

Hermione just couldn't believe Malfoy! The slimy little fucking ferret! Harry had better beat him in Quidditch! Or else she'll have to punch the scumbag again.

. .

It was their fourth year, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Saint potter had managed to become the fourth champion and to celebrate the coming together of the three Wizarding school's the Yule Ball was held.

Draco was waiting outside the great hall where everyone was congregating, waiting for the ball to commence. He was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which made his pale skin and hair stand out as well as his brilliant blue eyes. Pansy was attatched to his arm adorning shocking pink frilly robes that were not flattering what so ever. While his two bodyguards Crab and Goyle were, wearing matching green dress robes that made them look rather like moss-covered boulders in Draco's opinion.

Suddenly the oak front doors opened startling Draco and he turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with their headmaster Professor Karkaroff. Victor Crum as the front of the party, accompanied by a beautiful girl in blue robes on his arm. Draco's eyes went wide as the beautiful girl in periwinkle-blue robes, made of a floaty material brushed past him headed for Potter and Patil. That couldn't be Hermione, it didn't even look like her. She'd done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy, but sleek and shiny, twister into an elegant up do with soft curls falling.

Draco also noticed that Hermione was holding herself differently, more graceful and confident. She was also smiling, a radiant smile that wasn't often present when Draco was in the room. Looking at her smile it was evident that the reduction in the size of her teeth was more noticeable than ever. _'Thanks to me'_ Draco smiled to himself. He'd always known that she wasn't fond of her buck teeth so he pretended to miss Potter... '_or was it Weasly?_ 'and hit Hermione with the exceller-grow spell so that she could shrink her teeth back to a normal size to fit her.

As the night began to wind down- after Draco had danced a few dances with Pansy and various other girls, as well as having his own fair share of punch, Draco managed to sneak away from Pansy and was heading out of the Great Hall when he heard yelling coming from the Entrance Hall.

"Well then Ronald. Next time there is a ball, pucker up the courage and ask me first and NOT as a last resort!" Hermione had screamed at Ron. Draco could just make out Weasly utter something unintelligible just as Hermione came running past Draco and out into the Courtyard. "You ruin _everything_ Ronald."

Draco didn't even have to think twice before he hurried after the crying Hermione. He soon found her sitting by a temporary fountain with her face in her hands. Draco wanted to say something to make her feel better but he could not think of anything eloquent to say, after all they were definitely _not_ the same people that they were when they were 8 years old playing on the old muggle playground.

"Honestly Granger, why are you blubbering over that Weasel?" was the first thing that managed to be uttered from Draco's mouth, he knew as soon as he had said it that Hermione would be angry.

"Oh bloody sod off Malfoy!" Hermione shot back at him, turning away so that Draco could not see her wiping her eyes. Draco sat down next to Hermione and put a hand on her back. "I mean it Mione," he said softly in her ear. "why are you crying? It's his fault he didn't ask you first, not yours."

At that Hermione turned to face Draco. Her eyes slightly red but other than that she looked perfect to Draco, she had obviously used a water proofing charm on her make-up, because it still looked as amazing as it had when she walked through the Entrance Hall double doors.

Sniffling, and not even caring that _technically_ they were no longer friends, she said. "that still doesn't stop me from liking him though." Ad with that she burst into another lot of tears.

Draco puller Hermione to his chest, hugging her while she cried, not saying anything- just rocking softly waiting for her to be done. When her sobs subsided to soft sniffles again Hermione drew back, realising it was Draco who had been hugging her. "Malf- Draco," she corrected herself. "why are you being nice? Why now?"

'Not this again' Draco thought to himself. "Because despite popular belief, I actually _do_ care about my friends and in case you've forgotten." Draco was now looking directly into Hermione's eyes. "You were in fact. My first real friend. Also I thought that you could use comforting even if I do think Weasel is a waste of your tears." He finished with a slight smirk.

Dumbfounded, Hermione merely stared at Draco as he stood – no longer looking at her. She didn't know what to think. Just as Draco was going to give the situation up for a lost cause and walk away. Hermione softly grabbed him hand in hers and linked their fingers together as she pulled him back down to sit beside her.

"Thank you." She whispered and put her rested her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you, you know."

"I've missed you too." Was all Draco replied as he leant the side of his head against hers.

The two stayed like that for a long while – until Draco had a thought that he really wished he hadn't. "You know that after tonight it's going to have to go back to normal between us, don't you?" he turned to look at Hermione as she sighed, "yes. I know."

"No more late night sob sessions that I'm going to have to look out for?" Draco said playfully, although knowing it would hit a nerve. It was what he needed though; it would make all this so much easier on them both if they ended tonight on a bad note. If they were fighting again, they wouldn't be inclined to do this again anytime soon.

Hermione stood up. "No Draco." She said with a stern voice, slightly scowling. She would rather that they didn't end tonight in a fight, even if it could make this easier.

"You sure Granger?" Draco stood up pulling Hermione with him, a sincere look on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure. Goodnight Malfoy." Hermione replied simple, squeezing his hand softly before making her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

. .

During their fifth and sixth years Draco and Hermione's relationship did not change one bit. However, in their seventh year, Hermione did not return to school as Draco did. She went out searching for 'Horcruxes' with Harry and Ron. One day, around Christmas, an incident occurred and three Death Eaters came across where Harry, Ron and Hermione were camped. They had set up camp in a forest near by the Quidditch world cup location; the three were apparated back to the Malfoy manner.

"_Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Grey back."_ "W_ait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except… except for the Mudblood."_

Hermione let out a gasp as her heart skipped a beat. Her brown eyes wandered over to Grey back, who let out a grunt of pleasure.

_"No! You can have me, keep me!"_

Hermione's blood boiled when Bellatrix slapped Ron. She barely heard what Bellatrix said next, her eyes focused on Bellatrix. Hermione gritted her teeth and tried not to let out sounds of pain that would please the enemy when Bellatrix roughly pulled her onto a chair by her bushy brown hair.

"Where did you get the sword?"

Hermione glared at Bellatrix, who had her wand pointed at her, "I'm not telling _you_!" Hermione spat.

Then the bolt of light hit her body, filling her with excruciating pain, as if every bone in her body was on fire, scorching, agonizing fire. All she could do was scream.

Panting, she gazed up at the woman who still had her wand pointed at her. She knew Bellatrix would curse her again, and again… and again… Some part of her was unwilling to endure the pain again, it begged her to tell the cruel witch the truth. However, another part of her kept her from doing so.

Defiance was glimmering in Hermione's brown eyes as she said through gritted teeth, "I'm still not telling you!"

Hermione let out a scream as Bellatrix cursed her once more, filling her body with agony.

"Tell me, you foolish mud blood! TELL ME! WHERE DID YOU GET THE SWORD?" Bellatrix's screech was as loud as her yells of pain, but she refused to give in, determined not tell Bellatrix what she wanted.

Hermione's breath came in ragged gasps, her eyes were half closed, her tortured body the pain to leave. Somewhere, she could hear Ron calling her name, though his voice sounded muffled and far away.

Bellatrix pulled her back to reality when she grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly pulled her to her feet. Hermione couldn't help letting out squeaks and whimpers of pain when the mad witch did this.

Shaking her cruelly, Bellatrix yelled into her ear, _"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? __**Where?**__"_

"We found it- we found it- PLEASE!" she yelled in desperation.

Bellatrix threw her back to the floor before cursing her again. Every bone in her body screamed along with her, willing the pain to stop. When Bellatrix stopped, Hermione felt only half conscious, the world around her a blur, only slightly aware of Bellatrix's voice.

"_You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth__**, tell the truth!**__"_

Hermione screamed as her body burned with even more pain. When it stopped Hermione gazed up Bellatrix, "Please," she whispered.

"_What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"_ Bellatrix brandished the knife in front of her face for emphasis.

Over and over again, Bellatrix screeched at Hermione then cursed her when she was unable to answer. For the umpteenth time, Bellatrix stopped to ask her again. It was obvious the witch's patience (if she possessed any) was being pushed to its limit.

"_How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"_

"_We only met him tonight!"_ Hermione sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she expected Bellatrix to blast her. Then suddenly, even if she felt emotionally, mentally and physically drained, an idea had sprang into her mind. _"We've never been inside your vault… It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"_

"_A copy? Oh, a likely story!"_

She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach when Bellatrix did not believe it.

"_But we can find out easily!"_ For the first time in her life, Hermione felt herself feeling grateful for something Lucius' had said or done, _"Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"_

Hermione hadn't even realised that Draco was still in the room. She wished he could just stop the pain that she wall well aware was going to come again. But Draco wouldn't, even if he wanted to.

As Draco left to get the goblin, Bellatrix let her enraged gaze fall on Hermione. She was lying on the floor and unable to defend herself, Hermione winced as Bellatrix said, "You're lying I know it!"

A scream escaped her lips has she felt the burning agony fill her body for the umpteenth time. Then when Bellatrix stopped, her words fell on deaf ears; Hermione found herself slipping into the merciful embrace of unconsciousness.

Before Hermione could fully delve into oblivion, Draco was back in the room with the goblin and for the first time – Hermione registered the worry and agony in his face. Then all was black.

**The End**

Then suddenly they were at Hogwarts, and were fighting for everything that the light believed in, everything that they stood for and everything they have all been living for, for the past 7 years, and longer for many of the Order members. There were Death Eaters left right and centre, there were teachers, Order members, Past and Present DA Members, students and parents fighting side by side. Harry had disappeared, to where? No one was quite sure but one thing was inevitable, Voldemort now had Dumbledore's wand and Harry had gone to find him.

Hermione had just knocked a fat blonde Death Eater un-conscious and was running down a corridor when she ran into someone whom she honestly did _not_ imagine seeing in the heat of the battle. _Draco Malfoy_. Hermione truly expected him to be hiding from the fight, because of the coward he is.

"Well, well, well, look who I found. Fancy a fight Malfoy?" Hermione taunted him.

"Hermione! You're alive." He said in what sounded like actual relief.

"Yes of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" she snapped back at him as a deatheater ran past screaming and trying to pull his mask off, to no success. "Don't you think I can look after myself Malfoy?"

Draco looked slightly hurt but then pulled Hermione into a hidden passageway a few feet away from where they had been standing. "Of course I don't Hermione, it's just that…" he paused, taking in her gaunt features from being practically on the run for the past year almost. "We're in the middle of a war Hermione. And well … I heard Rookwood saying how he's just killed a pretty brunette and she didn't even get a chance." Draco was finding what he was saying hard to say but continued none the less, "and well. I panicked; I thought it was you Hermione! And I got scared that I would never get to apologize for-"

But before he could finish, Hermione cut him off by pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Draco and how long I've waited to just hug you like we used to." she whispered in his ear. Draco hugged her back and his shoulders seemed to relax slightly.

"Hermione," he whispered, pulling away slightly to look into her eyes, "_you_, have _no_ idea how sorry I am for everything I have ever said or done to you over the years." He was pleading now, as if he needed forgiveness before it all ended.

"I know Draco." Hermione began.

"If I didn't act the way I did to you father would have punished me, worse now than when I was younger because he knows I am no longer weak. And I never wanted this," he said gesturing to himself. "I never wanted to be a Death Eater, I never wanted to be your enemy, and I never wanted to be the bad guy. That day in first year, I saw you on the platform and thought I was seeing things. My mind playing tricks on me, punishing me for listening to my father, and then you came to my compartment and I was so rude to you. I was the worst type of friend ever and I just…" words seemed to escape him now so he slowly lifted his wrist, showing a thin green rope bracelet wrapped around his right wrist.

A single tear rand down her check as Hermione too lifted her wrist for him to see the red rope wrapped around her slender wrist. "I forgive you Draco." Hermione whispered

A look of relief seemed to run across Draco's face but was replaced by another look, a look that Hermione could not put her finger on. She linked her fingers with his and went to step out of the passageway but he pulled back for another hug. Draco's arms encircled her as Hermione's wrapped around his waste. Hermione could feel Draco begin to cry into her mass of hair. Then he pulled away and placed one kiss on her forehead. Hermione smiled up at him and stepped out of the passageway meshing their fingers together once again.

"I love you Hermione, I have since the first day I met you." He whispered into Hermione's hair and then his wand was at her back…

. .

"I love you Hermione, I have since the first day I met you." Draco whispered into Hermione's hair, tears streaming down his face as he lifted his wand hand to her back, right where her heart was.

"Arvada Kadavra." Draco said in the smallest of whispers and all of a sudden Hermione was bursting with a green light and her hand went limp in Draco's grasp. Draco did not dare let her hand fall form his grasp however. As he slid down the wall, Draco drew Hermione's limp form onto his lap, cradling her to his chest letting tears fall freely into her hair while whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Draco lifted his own wand to his temple. His last exhalations of air coming out in great heaves, he could hear someone running down the corridor but they were not in sight yet.

'Quick and painless, then it will all be over, I'll be with Hermione again.' Draco was saying to himself. Hesitation was only slightly evident in his thoughts.

"Arvada Kadavra."

. .

Narcissa Malfoy was running down the corridors of Hogwarts looking for her son. She had over heard Lucius while he had been boasting to the Dark Lord of his plan to make Draco kill the 'mudblood'. Narcissa shook her head as she continued to run, looking for Draco.

Narcissa was quite aware that Draco would do as he was charged, but she also knew her son, and she knew that her son would not live with the knowledge that he had done this.

Mrs Malfoy ran around the corner of the seventh floor just as she witnessed her only child fill his entire being with a bright green light, and then slump back against the wall; cradling limply his first real friend and the only woman he had ever truly loved. Both lifeless in the halls of Hogwarts; where they had spent so many years fighting, hating, tormenting, mocking, loving each other.

The End

* * *

so what do you think? good? bad? yes? no? i had previously done this but it was i don't know confusoing really so i re-wrote it when i had the time which took a long time

anyway review review review


End file.
